User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/@comment-4054533-20120222170940
Season 1: Brian is Rudy. He's a prosthetics doctor person. He decided to date Deb in order to get closer to his baby bro, Dexter. He succeeds in becoming Dexter's friend as Rudy. Dexter can't remember that he has a big bro. Brian starts leaving clues for Dexter as the Ice Truck Killer. He eventually leads him to the hotel room full of blood which triggers Dexter's memories of when his mother was chainsawed to pieces in front of him when he was 4 (but he still can't remember that he has a big bro). Brian proposes to Deb, leads her onto a yacht (that he stole), tells her who he really is and kidnaps her. Brian leaves clues for Dexter so he can find Deb, eventually leading him to the house where they lived when they were little kids. Seeing the house triggers Dexter's memories of Brian and he finally remembers that he had a big bro (yay!). Dexter finds out that "Rudy" is his big bro, aka the Ice Truck Killer. Brian tells him about the life they could have together (free to kill whoever they want, whenever they want as a team *le sniffle*). Brian tries to convince Dexter to kill Deb in order to remove all ties Dexter has to his foster family. Dexter strongly considers it but ends up going against it, which severely disappoints Brian. Brian goes to Dexter's apartment (where Deb is staying until she can get over her fear of being kidnapped again) and tries to kill Deb - he ends up stabbing a prosthetic Deb made by Dexter. Dexter chokes Brian, kidnaps him and kills him in order to protect Deb (in Dexter's words, Brian needed to be put down *le sob*). Season 2: Brian is dead, obviously, but Dexter can't seem to let go of the fact that he killed his big bro. Brian constantly bugs Dexter in Dexter's head (so, Brian really isn't there, Dexter's just imagining him). Dexter realizes that the reason why he can't let Brian rest in peace is because he still has the Barbie doll head, so he drops it in the water and can finally finish mourning Brian. Season 6: Dexter gets so pissed off at the guy who killed Brother Sam (you'll never know who Brother Sam is until you can finally watch Dexter) that he drowns him at the beach. Brian returns to Dexter (in his mind, of course) as his Dark Passenger, aka his influence to kill. The police department finds out that the Trinity Killer has returned (really, Dexter killed Trinity at the end of season 4 so he KNOWS that it can't be Trinity doing the killing) so Dexter and Brian go to Nebraska in search of Trinity's son Noah who they think is the one doing the killing. This leads to a bunch of brother/brother shenanigans that caused me to fangirl the entire episode. Dexter realizes that Noah is innocent but Brian is still trying to get him to kill Noah, so he and Brian go outside and start arguing, causing Dexter to get so pissed off that he runs Brian over in his car. The end.